Random one shots
by Goreslash
Summary: Hello, here are some random oneshots! They will mostly be drama and humor... But who knows... Enjoy!
1. Dog prank!

**_An HI! Here is a oneshot called ' DOG PRANK!' Enjoy!_**

 ** _Cats in one shot_**

 ** _Darktail_**

 ** _Sunwhisker_**

 ** _Foxpaw_**

 ** _Other animals in oneshot_**

 ** _Brutus ( dog)_**

 ** _Steve ( Rat)_**

 ** _Mugged (Squirrel_**

 ** _Now onto the story!_**

Sunwhisker waited, pacing.

"When is Darktail coming!" she asked, looking at her watch. Foxpaw grunted. He grabbed a radio.

"DARKTAIL, FINALLY! she yowled, snatching the bag he was holding. She shuffled through it.

" Fox repelent, Bug killer, Firey eyes, and YES! dog scratch!" she said. She looked for the clippers, dog cream, and food. Steve strutted in.

" Take good care of my dog or sing! Dirty cats." He grunted.

"Run that by me one more time!" Sunwhisker hissed, grabbing a electric fly swatter.

"Uhh, Drafty windows?" Steve said, eyeing the fly swatter.

" YOU SAID DIRTY CATS!" She shrieked.

" Sorry... " he said.

"MUGGED! " he shouted. Mugged raced down the stairs.

" Leaf boat or acorn car?" Mugged asked, holding coffee. Steve smacked the cup out of his paw.

" Last time you drove me on coffee YOU MADE YOUR CAR BREAK!" he squeaked. His tail was lashing. Mugged stared at the coffee stained floor and then to Steve.

" Ok it's the dented car!" he said then stared woefully at his remains of coffee. Then he followed Steve out the door. Sunwhisker watched. She then grabed the dog scratch bottle and ripped of the lable. It reveled dog repelent.

"SPRAY THE DOG!" she yowled. Foxpaw grabbed it and sprayed Brutus. Darktail stared.

" We will get fired tho..." Darktail stated. He looked worried.

" Shut it Dark _f_ ail." Foxpaw said.

" Excuse me! You useless, foxhearted, mouse brained-"

"SHUT IT DARKTAIL!" Sunwhisker yelled. Her tail was twitching. Brutus looked up. He stared at the cats.

" RUN!" Darktail yowled. Foxpaw turned on the radio. The cats ran. Sunwhisker looked aroud.

"Traps ready?" she asked. She grabbed a remote that she had taken from Cat Ninja Corse. She pressed a button. A wall appeared behind them.

" Good thing it is connected to the house..." she panted.

"Never again... Not even for a gift card to Mouse n' dine!" Darktail said. All the cats looked at him.

" I have three gift cards... Steve gave me them..." He said.

 ** _An Bye!_**


	2. The power of the protagonist

**_An So this is a joke. Like nothing terrible happens to the protag. Am I right? And DOTC stand for Dawn of the clans. YGO stands for Yu-Gi-Oh_**

 ** _Charecters_** ** _Sunwhisker - me_** ** _Darktail - my brother_** ** _Nighteyes - My cousin_** **_( boy)_**

 ** _Stormfeather - My cousin ( girl)_** ** _Disclaimer- I only own Sunwhisker, Darktail, Noghteyes, and Stormfeather. The rest belong to different series._**

" Guess that warrior! Sunwhisker vs Nighteyes! First cat! " Stormfeather said, eyeing Sunwhisker. Sunwhisker twitched her tail impatiently. ' SAY IT NOW!' she thought, staring at the cat. " This cat was the first medicine cat." Stormfeather said. Nighteyes stared at Stormfeather. " But I haven't read DOTC!" he protested. Sunwhisker watched them fight. She pulled out her deck of warrior cats. She waved it in the air. " Moth Flight. Mate was Micah, who died in a tree accident. Lead Windstar to Mother mouth. First med cat. " Sunwhisker said, reading off the card. " Cheats!" Nighteyes yowled. " Next cat is a ginger- " Stormfeather started. " Firestar. Terrible cat might I add." Sunwhisker said, waving the Firestar card. " Stop cheating! And Firestar is amazing!" Nighteyes said. " You hated him yesterday tho..." Sunwhisker said, turning to look at her brother. He was pulling out a deck of cards. ' Yu- Gi-Oh.' she thought, narrowing her eyes. " Wrong fandom." she stated. " Wait, are you Sally May? I did nothing to Pete!" Nighteyes wailed. " WRONG FANDOM!" Sunwhisker screeched. She then proceded to pull out Pokemon cards. " It's time to d-d-d- duel!" she said, smirking. ' I despise of Yu- Gi- Oh...' she thought. " Those are Pokemon cards.." Darktail said. " So?" Sunwhisker hissed. Darktail rolled his eyes. " I put the Red eyes black dragon in attack mode, and lay these two cards face down." Darktail said. " 3,000 LP hmm." Sunwhisker said, eyeing him. " So you need energy cards-" Darktail started. " NO I DO NOT!" Sunwhisker yelled. " I put Litten and Torracat in attack mode, making it so I can steal one trap card. " Sunwhisker said as two YGO cards appeared in her paw. ' Hmm, useless.' she thought. " Litten and Torracat, bite." she said, knowing she would win. His red eyes shattered. " What kind of logic is this?" Darktail said. " Wait, you cheated!" the black and white tom said, narrowing his eyes. " I'm the pro-" Sunwhisker started, her eyes widening as her brother grabbed _her_ remote and pressed _her_ button. The floor opened up under her and she fell. The distance was enough to break something. " I'm the protag! Nothing bad happens to me!" Sunwhisker stated. Darktail leaned over and rolled his eyes. " Well you will-" he was cut off as Clay from Wings Of Fire appeared. " Who you." the tom said. Clay stared around. " Food! Cows, lambs, and more!" he bursted out. " Help me and I give them to you." she said kindly. Clay nodded abd lifted off, landing on the ground and running to the cooked foods. " Told ya." Sunwhisker said flatly. She turned around and saw almost all the food gone. She sighed and grabbed the oreo ice cream for the freezer. " So much for my chilli. But oreo ice cream is great too! " she said as she dug in.


	3. THE MOST ANNOYING CHAPTER

_**Bosskit**_

( **The** _bossiest **of them all**_ )

Bosskit sat on top of his rock, scanning the kits. " Why are we here? What will we do? HOW MANY MORE DAYS TILL-" Stopaskingquestionskit asked as Bosskit cut him off. " We must fight back! Saneclan has pushed us to our limit. Today we must- " Bosskit was cut off as Annoyingkit burst through the wall of thorns singing " I came on like a wreckingball!" Bosskit sighed. ' HOW MANY MORE MICE DO WE HAVE TO WASTE!" he thought exasperated. " I bought 59 phones.. using your mice!" Annoyingkit shrieked, throwing the catphones. Deadmemeskit appeared behind Annoyingkit shouting " Do u no de wae?" Bosskit sighed and grabbed his catphone. _Join this chat room._ Was on the screen. Bosskit sighed and pressed the button. **How would you like your screen? Press 1-** Bosskit hissed and press 1.

 **You are now in chatroom 99999999999999999999999999999-**

Bosskit threw the phone across the room. **-999999999999999-** the phone contined. " How do you use keyboard. WHY no music? HOW MANY MORE DAYS TILL WE-" Bosskit yelled. " BE QUITE!" He yowled. **-99999999999999999999999999999-** the phone said distantly. " OH MY STARCLAN! ANNOYINKIT YOU ARE HEREBY BANNED!" he screeched. " I am my boss. I AM I AM! Nonononononononononononononononnono I NO BE BANNED." Annoyingkit wailed. " I want an army." Bosskit sighed. " Army? You need me? Really?" Armykit asked. " Yes, grab the insane squad." Bosskit bossed.

 _ **ANNOYINGKIT!!!!**_

Annoyingkit walked way. ' WHYWHYWHYWHY!' he thought sadly. ' I is good. I is, I is.' he thought. **-99999999999999** a phone shrilled. ' Whywhywhywhy isisisis Bossbossbosskitkitkit sososo ruderuderude?' he thought. **( B _e_** t u _**TH** I **n** k _th _i_ **s a** _nn_ oy _i_ **n** _ **g**_ **I** _I **S n** O_ _ **s**_ T **o** _ **p**_ i **n** _g)_

" I IS I IS THE BEST THE BEST!!" Annoyingkit yelled. He grabbed his phone and started typing.

 **Emokit- Bbbaaaccckkk. Boskit - STOP UR EMO! HI ANNOYINGKIT. YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF FOXDUNG. HI ARMYKIT.** **Annoyingkit - I like I like I like Pizza Pie Pizza Pie Pizza Pie.**

' DIDSDISDISBANBANBANINGINGING SSSSEEERRRRVVVVEEERR'

He disbanned it then left.

 _ **HI.**_


End file.
